


Victory

by GoodJanet



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fantasizing, Kissing, Masturbation, Multi, The Force, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Kink Meme Prompt:</b> Rey/Everyone -- So Rey has a night to herself finally. And so she decides she can get down to some self-love, she's gonna do some good old fashioned manual masturbation.</p><p>But girl needs to get into the mood. So she tries fantasizing about the people in her life. It starts with say Poe, who throughout the fantasy asserts he's not in fact Finn and so she gives up on that and tries Finn. This is equally unhelpful as he seems to only go on about how great Poe is. She tries for Kylo but that just gets confusing quick.</p><p>Basically she keeps the folks too in character or gets distracted by her internal monologue speaking through them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory

Everything at camp, everything in her _life_ has been insane. Everything was changing faster than Rey could keep up, and it was difficult just to find time to eat or catch her breath. But tonight, she had vowed, would be different. If she didn’t get a good rest, she’d be useless to the cause, and there was really only one sure-fire way she knew how to do that…

Rey crawls into her bunk that night, and, without giving herself the chance to chicken out, she sticks her hand down her pants. Teasing herself lightly, she lets out a sigh. Just the simple idea of having the time and privacy to do this already made her feel much better. She lets her other hand slip up under her shirt, touching lightly over her own ribs and breasts.

_Ah, that feels so good! But something is missing..._

Quite suddenly, Poe pops into her head. It feels weird to fantasize about someone she knows, but he’s very handsome and charming and sweet, so decides to try. She imagines him kissing her, kissing her all over. Kisses that go down, down, down, and that feels very, very good right up until his head snaps up to proclaim, “I don’t know if you know this, but I’m not Finn.”

Rey’s brows furrow. Stupid brain. Of course she already knows that! Her imagined Poe goes back to licking her while her hand sped up in his place, and everything is starting to feel just right when it happens again…

“Look, I just don’t want you to think I’m Finn, you know?”

“That’s it!” she replies out loud, huffing a frustrated breath.

Perhaps her brain was simply trying to tell her something.

_Okay, Finn, do your magic._

Finn doesn’t have the same gentle, sensitive touch that Poe had. No, Finn is much more forceful. He claims her lips in a heady kiss and bats her hands out of the way.

“Let me take care of you,” he husks. “Let me.”

And this is definitely something she can get behind, letting out a trembling gasp as her fingers stroke over her sensitive nub. She watches in her mind as Finn positions himself over her, smiling and kissing her in a very pleasing way. She runs a gentle hand over his cheek.

“Let me take care of you,” she hears again, only it’s not Finn’s smooth voice. It’s Han’s low rasp.

She quirks an eyebrow and suddenly feels very guilty for dreaming that up. She’s not even sure if she meant to. But Rey is curious enough to see where her imagination will take to let it happen. Besides, Han had a maturity about him that was very attractive.

Han is all over the place. Like he’s not sure what he wants to do first. She closes her eyes and pictures him tenderly kissing her neck while muttering the dirty things he wants to do to her. It’s easy to fill that part in, what with all the stories she’s heard about him over the years. He has quite the reputation.

“Oh, you like that, huh?” he asks.

She nods her head.

“Okay, sweetheart, you asked for it,” Han teases before thrusting inside her at the same time Rey shoves two fingers inside of herself.

She’s sure it’s not the same thing, but imagining her scenario of "young scavenger being ravaged by a dangerous smuggler" was a good enough fantasy to send her close to the edge.

“No one can resist me, princess,” he taunts. “Don’t blame yourself.”

Rey blushes. She has a feeling her rescuer is a not-so-secret softy hiding under a cloak of legend and lore.

Only, she regrets thinking about things like cloaks because the comforting presence of Han Solo quickly shifts to something else. Something darker that feels much too close to home as it is.

“Once a Force sensitive being has entered the mind of another Force sensitive being, a part of them will remain there forever,” a cold, cruel voice breathes. It sends chills down her spine, and her arousal begins to diminish.

“Kylo Ren,” she whispers.

He smiles, looking down at her on the bed, half naked and vulnerable.

“Something you want from me?” he asks.

Rey swallows and tries not to picture them in any compromising situations.

 _This is a dream. This is a dream. He’s not here. You are safe here,_ she reminds herself. _You are not real._

Kylo Ren laughs. “Adorable. I was once foolish enough to think that way.” He leans over her bed until he is looking right into her eyes. "And I am very real."

There is the barest brush of a kiss, and Rey tries not scream.

It _is_ a dream. All of this. Rey concentrates with all her might and counts to ten with eyes shut tight. She was safe here. She was protected here.

Rey opens her eyes, and she finds herself alone in her bunk again. She falls back onto her pillow, breathing heavily, when a new vision appears to her.

_General Organa?_

Leia lies in the bunk next to her and reaches out a gentle hand to stroke her hair. The minute her hand touches her head, Rey feels a warmth spread out from the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes. It feels so good that Rey cannot contain the moan the leaves her mouth.

Leia smiles in a way that makes Rey feel safe. Rey finds herself leaning forward as Leia leans down to kiss her cheek and caress her shoulder. Leia is so calm and steady that Rey thinks this is getting her there faster than anything else she had tried today.

“You’re a smart girl, Rey. A beautiful girl,” Leia says with more kisses and light touches.

Leia puts her hand over Rey's heart, and Rey feels as though she could fly with how light she felt inside. Rey wants to thank her, but she’s finding it difficult to think and talk while she’s keening and touching herself. 

_Almost there. Almost there..._

“You deserve a victory too, my girl,” Leia murmurs.

Rey sees stars.

~*~*~*~

In her tent, in the middle of a logistics meeting, Leia smiles.


End file.
